Une histoire de souterrains
by Spifle
Summary: Envoyés dans les souterrains du château par la directrice de Poudlard, nos préfets favoris auront bien des surprises. -Chapitre d'essai !


→ Holà ! Bon voilà, je me lance dans les fictions, et chez HP en plus... J'aime beaucoup ces bouquins mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas "addict". Du coup, je pense suivre les livres mais je peux faire des anachronismes. N'hésitez pas non seulement à me reprendre si je fais des erreurs (à l'avenir) mais surtout commentez ! Dites moi si ça vous tente, une petite suite, or not. Pour le moment l'histoire n'est pas spéciale mais si elle est mise "M" c'est bien parce qu'il y a une raison, plus tard ;)._Bonne lecture !_

_• Quelque part dans une cave sombre et lugubre, avait lieu une expédition assez particulière. En effet, McGonagall avait envoyé en mission les préfets de Poudlard dans un réseau de souterrains sois-disant découvert il y a peu, en dessous du château, et où on soupçonnait d'y être caché pas mal d'objets appartenant aux élèves, voire même quelques petits objets disparus. Bref, un repère pour les moins motivés à étudier, et pour les plus casse-cou._

_Seulement voilà, on avait envoyé les préfets, certes. Mais on les avait surtout fichu en binôme. Et entre certaines couleurs, cela pouvait faire des étincelles..._

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable mais... »

« Non mais laisses tomber Malefoy, dès que tu ouvres la bouche c'est désagréable. »

« Paaaardon ? Je te mets au défi de me répéter cette phrase sale... »

« Dès que tu ouvres la bouche c'est désa... »

« Sacrilège ! Tu l'auras voulu ! »

_Drago Malefoy secoua sa magnifique et chatoyante crinière blonde d'un coup de tête, et pointa sa baguette magique sur le nez de son interlocuteur. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres et un regard satisfait, bref, une allure de vainqueur, en soi._

« Alors ? On fait moins le malin là hein, petit rat dégoûtant, puant, immonde, odorant... »

« Avec une odeur manifeste, qui sent les immondices, qui pue aussi, tout simplement. On peut continuer longtemps à mon avis Drago. Il n'empêche qu'avec ou sans baguette, tu ne me fais pas peur. Pas même un chouilla. Alors ? »

« Alors tu m'agaces ! Profondément même ! Vas-tu te taire ? _Silencio_ ! »

_Encore plus satisfait de lui, Drago recula d'un pas, rangea sa baguette, croisa les bras et sourit en observant sa victime qui le foudroyant du regard. Puis, soudainement, cette dernière se mit à rire. En silence certes, mais elle se tordait de rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui._

« Que... QUOI ? Tu oses rire de mon auguste personne ? »

_Les rires, déjà difficilement freinés se déclenchèrent de nouveau dans le corps du compagnon d'aventure du dernier Malefoy. C'était vraiment irritant pour le jeune homme, qui n'était franchement pas habitué à ce qu'on se moque de lui, à ce qu'on lui manque de respect. Puis, on lui tira la langue. Ce fut le geste de trop._

« _Incarcerem_ ! »

Coupée dans ses gesticulations, la personne en face de Malefoy se vautra par terre, saucissonnée.

« Mouhaha. Te voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant hein ? Qui est-ce qui est le mei... AH ! »

_Qui est prit qui croyait prendre._

_Nous voilà donc maintenant en compagnie d'un magnifique saucisson muet ainsi que d'un jambon pendu par les chevilles grâce à un splendide Levicorpus informulé. L'interlocuteur du blondinet le fixait joyeusement et avec un rictus tout droit sorti d'une usine Malefoy, qui, j'en suis sûre, devait inspirer le respect._

« FAIS-MOI-DESCEEEEEEEEENDRE SALE RAT ! »

_En guise de réponse, on lui tira la langue. Ni plus, ni moins. Une jolie petite langue rose._

« GROUILLES PUNAISE ! NOM D'UN SCROUT A PETARD ! FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE ! »

_Puis le second préfet bâilla un petit coup, regarda à droite et à gauche comme s'il n'entendait pas un seul mot de ce que disait -quoique, vociférait- le vert et argent. A défaut de pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement, le saucisson se coucha sur le côté et observa en silence, faute de mieux._

« TU AS 5 SECONDES POUR ME FAIRE DESCENDRE MERDE ! »

_On le regarda._

« 1 ! »

_Sans bouger._

« 2 ! »

_En souriant._

« 3 ! »

_Roulant doucement des yeux, comme si c'était ridicule de compter._

« 4 ! »

…..

« OK. T'as gagné. C'est bon. Tu m'fais chier là. Fais moi descendre et j'te libère. »

_Intriguée, la personne en face du Malefoy sourit grandement et le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire « Tu me prends pour une quiche ? ». C'est vrai, qui aurait foi en les paroles du blondinet ? Aussitôt descendu, il serait parti, il aurait filé en catimini vers de lointains cachots. Enfin, s'il avait pu._

« Steuplaîîîîît ! »

_On lui articula doucement et sans son en guise de réponse : A-BRU-TI_

« OK OK ! T'as gagné. Putain... »

_Et il annula les sorts. Dépité et en mauvaise posture._

« Ah, ça fait du bien ! Je me sentais un peu comme un gros saucisson... »

« C'est ce que tu es, pauvre dinde. Maintenant libères moi. DE SUITE ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas très gentil, mon cher. »

« Écoutes, tu arrêtes de te moquer ouvertement de ma gueule, et j'arrête de t'insulter. Pour le moment, j'entends. »

« Alléchante ta proposition mais... Non. »

« ….S'il te plaît ? »

« Nan. »

« Par pitié ? »

« Non plus. »

« Bordel ! Tu vas te dépêcher un peu ! »

« Tu refroidis là, Malefoy. Allez, les mots magiques. »

« Attends, tu penses parler à un gamin là ? Tu te crois où ? Sale... »

« Hop hop hop, _dit-on tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un des souterrains._ Attention Malefoy. »

« NON ! ATTENDS ! ME LAISSES PAS LA ! J'aurais trop honte. »

« Ca ne regardes que toi, maître incontesté des langues de vipère. » 

« OK T'as encore gagné putain... Granger, tu peux me faire descendre ? »

« Je préfère ça, humble petit Drago Malefoy. Tu y es presque... »

« Humiliation absolue... Je ne peux pas. Allez, je l'ai dis quoi ! »

« Tut tut tut »

« …..'ILTEPLAÎT ? »

« Il ne me plaît pas, non. Mouhahaha. »

Et elle sortit en faisant voler majestueusement sa chevelure, bien qu'un peu trop lourde pour ce genre de mouvement. Morte de rire.

_**« SALE SANG DE BOURBE DE MES DEUX ! »**_


End file.
